From The Gallows
"From The Gallows", retitled "Episode 15", is the fifth and final episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. It was released on May 30th, 2017 for PC via Steam and the Telltale Store, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live, iOS, and Android worldwide. Summary Javier and the others are faced with great sacrifices to salvage what remains. Plot In a flashback, Javier, David, and Salvador are playing dominoes. David wins, and has Javier and Salvador pay him $10 each. When Javier picks up Salvador's wallet, he notices a folded piece of paper inside. He curiously takes it out and examines what is written on it. David snatches the paper to read himself, then they both confront Salvador on why he did not tell his family about him having cancer. The game returns to the present, where Richmond is thrown into chaos due to a breach in their walls. Javier runs to the van and finds it empty and searches for Kate. David sees a walker resembling Kate approach. Overcome with shock, David gets attacked by the walker. The real Kate comes and kills the walker. Clem, Gabe, Javi, Kate and David go into a building. Inside, there are Richmond survivors. Kate expresses that she feels guilty for what happened to the people of Richmond, since her van struck the wall and caused walkers to come. They walk into a room and find Eleanor treating a patient named Fern. Depending on the players choices, her husband Rufus will be there as well if you chose to spare him in episode one. Fern says she lost her daughter in all the chaos and that Rufus got bitten. After Kate offers to help Fern, the latter points a gun at Javi, accusing him of being responsible for the chaos, whether you shot Joan or not. As Javier tries to convince Fern to put the gun down, Kate stands in front of the gun, taking the blame for the chaos and Fern's daughter's death. As Fern considers lowering the gun, David runs forward, takes the gun, breaks Fern's arm, and shoots Rufus in the head, if you spared him in Ties That Bind - Part 1. and almost kills Fern before Gabe stops him. Everyone is shocked by this, and begins fearing David as everyone backs away from him. David realizes this, drops the gun, and walks away in guilt. Shortly after Javi finds David on the roof of the building standing on the ledge.Javi and David talk, and eventually both step away from the ledge. Everyone decides to leave the building to retrieve a vehicle nearby. Along the way, they must swing to the other side of a bridge using the blade of a crashed helicopter, in which Ava/Tripp will die, depending on who didn't get shot at the end of Episode 4. They find the vehicles in a crowd of walkers. Javi covers himself in walker guts to turn on a generator for a distraction. As they regroup in a garage, an argument ensues. David wants to take everyone and return to their old home, however Kate wants to go back and help the people in Richmond. Gabe sides with David, and everyone else sides with Kate. Depending on your response in the Episode 4, Kate kisses Javi in front of David or says she can't believe she ever loved both of them, causing them to admit or deny their relationship to him. David is extremely angered by this, and attacks Javier. Depending on how you ended Season 2, Clementine either shoots David in the arm or threatens to shoots him. As walkers approach, David takes Gabe and drives off, and Kate is about to drive back to Richmond in a bulldozer. You can choose to either help Kate reclaim Richmond, or go after David and Gabe in a motorcycle. The endings vary from here: ENDING 1: '''Javi and Clem go after Gabe and David together. Javi and Clem go on the motorcycle and eventually find their car, with both Gabe and David inside and alive. Javi tells Clem to kill walkers from the David's side while he does the same from Gabe's. They manage to save both of them. After talking to David, David decides to part ways with everyone since he can't change. Javi can chose to convince him to go back (depeding on your relationship with David, he says that he won't do it (he comes back later anyway) or disagrees, resulitng in the keep walking choice) or to keep walking, leaving David's fate unknown. Others go back to Richmond, where they meet Jesus. With the help of Gabe, Javi pushes the button on the top of the gate to open it. After that Javi, Clem and Gabe start looking for Kate, eventually finding her as walker. Javi can choose to shoot her or leave her as walker. If Javi convinced David to come back, he is seen after that. After 3 days, Javi and Gabe talk about Kate, David and Mariana. Judging from the dialog, David is still alive but refuses to talk to Javi and Gabe. '''ENDING 2: Javi and Clem help Kate save Richmond together. Javi and Clem shoot walkers with guns while Kate drives a bulldozer. On the way to the gate they encounter Jesus. Javi jumps into the busket of the bulldozer and is lifted up to the top of the gate, where he presses the button and opens the gate. After that Jesus' group decides to get walkers which managed to get inside into 1 large group and lead them out, while Javi's group decides to plug to breach to stop more walkers from entering. When Javi's gun is out of ammo he changes positions with Kate and uses the truck from episode 4 to plug the breach. They meet Jesus after that and Kate stays behind, while Javi and Clem go after Gabe and David. They discover their car overrun, David killed by bashing the skull and Gabe nearby, bitten on the wrist. While they say goodbye to him, Gabe gives Clem his cards to teach AJ euchre and then depeding on the endings of season 2, Clem kisses Gabe (if you went if Jane), hugges him twice (if you went if Kenny) or hold his hand and tells him to be strong (if you went to Wellington or alone). Javi then has the choice to give the gun to Gabe so he can kill himself or Javi can shoot Gabe himself. After 3 days, Javi and Kate talk about Gabe and Mariana and depeding on your decision in "Thicker Than Water", Javi gets in the relationship with Kate or rejects her (if you shared the feelings) OR Javi agrees or disagrees to distance himself from Kate (if you rejected her feelings). ENDING 3: Javi goes after Gabe and David while Clem helps Kate save Richmond. Javi alone goes on the motorcycle, leaving Clem and Kate behind. He manages to find their car, but since he is alone, he manages only to kill walkers on Gabe's side, which results in David being bitten on the neck. After saying goodbye to David, Javi gives gun to Gabe and he shoots David in the head. He and Gabe then return to Richmond, where they meet Jesus. Javi then opens the gate with Gabe's help. They then meet up with Clem and she informs them that she lost sight of Kate. Nobody is able to find her, making Kate's fate unknown, but for the characters she is presumed dead. The game jumps 3 days forward and Javi talks with Gabe about Kate, David and Mariana. ENDING 4: Javi helps Kate save Richmond while Clem goes after Gabe and David. Clem takes the motorcycle and leaves Javi and Kate behind. While shooting the walkers, Javi and Kate meet Jesus. Javi jumps into the busket of the bulldozer and is able to open the gate. After that they decide to plug the breach, so no more walkers can get inside. Javi's gun runs out of bullets, so Javi changes positions with Kate and then plugs the breach with the truck from episode 4. After talking with Jesus for a bit, Clem comes back with slightly, non-bitten Gabe. She informs them of David's turning and death. Javi and Kate then go on the place where he died. They found his body and Kate takes his dog tags. She explains why and then with the help of Javi buries them. Javi can say some last words to David's "grave" and Kate leaves her wedding ring on said "grave". After 3 days Javi and Kate talk about David. Depeding on your decision in episode 4, Javi gets in the relationship with Kate or rejects her (if you shared the feelings) OR Javi agrees or disagrees to distance himself from Kate (if you rejected her feelings). After leaving the church, it doesn´t matter which ending you chose, with only slight differences: If Conrad is alive, Javi talks with him about the book he is reading. Then Javi talks with Jesus and can chose between leading the Richmond or not. (If Gabe is alive, he thanks Jesus for saving his life and coming back). If Lingard is alive, he tells Javi and Clem the location of AJ. After that Javi chats with Clem while giving her a haircut. After that he can choose to tell her to leave AJ alone if he's happy or take him back to Richmond. After saying goodbye to Javi and survivors of Garcia family, she leaves Richmond. After credits shows a scene of Clem going from the train tunnel from episode 2, while killing walkers. She says that she will find AJ, and the text "Clementine's story will continue...", hinting a new season or DLC. In-Game Decisions Did you stand with David on the ledge? * 93.1% '''of players stepped up to help David. * 6.9% of players dissapointed David when they didn't stand with him. '''What did you say to David about Kate? * 54.8% '''of players confessed their love for Kate. * 28.9% of players came clean about their relationship with Kate. * 15% of players denied having a relationship with Kate, but David didn't believe them. * 1.6% of players said nothing. '''Did you fight David back? * 61.6% '''of players showed their love for David even as he took his anger out on them. * 38.4% of players fought back as David took his anger out on them. '''Did you go after Gabe or with Kate? * 59.6% '''of players went with Kate and sealed the Richmond breach. * 40.4% of players went after Gabe. '''Did Clementine come along with you? * After the fight with David, Clementine followed her own plan, splitting up with '52.1% '''of players. * After the fight with David, Clementine teamed up with 47.9% of players. Credits *Javier García *Clementine *Kate García *Gabriel García *Eleanor *David García *Paul Monroe *Fern *Tripp ''(Determinant) *Conrad (Determinant, Alive or Photograph) *Ava (Determinant) *Paul Lingard (Determinant, Alive or Photograph) *Rufus (Determinant) *Mariana Garcia (Photograph) *Francine (Photograph) *Badger (Photograph) *Max (Photograph, Determinant) *Joan (Photograph, Determinant) *Clint (Photograph, Determinant) *Salvador García (Flashback) *The New Frontier Deaths *Rufus (Determinant, if spared in "Ties That Bind - Part 1") *Ida (Confirmed Fate) *Tripp (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Ava (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Gabriel García (Determinant) *David García (Determinant) *Kate García (Alive and Zombified; Determinant) *Numerous members of the New Frontier. Impacts Season 2 *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead. (If you stayed with Kenny) *Clementine will have a scar/wound on her right cheek. (If you stayed at Wellington) *Clementine will have AJ Inked on her right hand. (If you stayed with Jane) *Clementine will have a missing left ring-finger. (If you went alone) *If Clementine shot Kenny while he is trying to stab Jane, then she will shoot David's left shoulder when he attacks Javier in order to stop the fighting between the two. If Clementine didn't shoot Kenny and let him kill Jane, then Clementine will hold David at gunpoint, slowly letting him get off of Javier. *If Gabe dies, how Clementine says goodbye to him will depend on who she was with at the end of this season. If she was with Kenny or at Wellington, she hugs him twice. If she was with Jane, she kisses him. If she went off alone, she holds his hand and tells him to be brave "for what comes next". Season 3 *Conrad will appear in this episode if he was spared by Javier in "Ties That Bind - Part 2" and did not die in "Above The Law" and "Thicker Than Water". *Tripp/Ava will appear in this episode depending on who Javier didn't choose to be spared in "Thicker Than Water". *Gabe will be covered in Clint's blood if Javier took the deal. *Eleanor's conversation with Javier and her reasons for betraying him will vary depending on whether or not Tripp, Conrad and Paul Lingard are dead. *Rufus will appear in this episode if he was spared by Javier in "Ties That Bind - Part 1". *If Javier took Conrad's offer in "Ties That Bind - Part 2", Clementine will say Javier owes her for choosing to side with him when they are up in the water tower. *If Javier confessed his feelings with Kate, she will kiss Javier in front of David, and they hold hands, angering David to a boiling point where he begins to beat down Javier in utmost frustration and anger. If Javier rejects her, she will angrily say how she could love both David and Javier, where he also begins to beat down Javier, despite denying anything between him and Kate. **It also changes when meeting Kate, she will either hug Javier or greet him awkwardly depending whether he accepted or rejected Kate's romance. *When Javier is given the choice to help Kate save Richmond or go after David and Gabe, depending on Clementine's decisions made in the flashbacks in "Ties That Bind - Part 2" and "Above The Law", Clem's path will differ, either choosing to go wherever Javier goes, go after David and Gabe, help Kate save Richmond or choosing whatever Javier doesn't choose in order to have everything covered: **Clementine will follow Javi's lead if she's loyal (If Clementine accepted Ava's offer and injected AJ) or bold (If Clementine accepted Ava's offer, injected AJ and spat in David's face) **Clementine will go after Gabe if she's understanding (If Clementine accepted Ava's offer and did not inject AJ) or forgiving (If Clementine rejected Ava's offer and did not inject AJ) **Clementine will go with Kate if she's cold (If Clementine rejected Ava's offer, injected AJ and spat in David's face) or just (If you accept Ava's offer, obey them with AJ and spit in David's face) **Clementine will go wherever Javi doesn't if she's levelheaded (If Clementine rejected Ava's offer and injected AJ) or honest (If Clementine rejected Ava's offer, did not inject AJ and spat in David's face) *Paul Lingard will appear in this episode if he was spared in "Thicker Than Water". *Depending on if Badger was killed by Javier in "Above The Law", Jesus will mention how initially he was skeptical of Javi's good willed personality, but after he saved Richmond he regained his trust in him. Alternatively if Badger wasn't killed by Javier then he will say he knew Javi was a good guy from the start of meeting him. *Whoever died throughout the season will appear on the memorial wall at the end of the episode. Promotional Poster Videos Trailers The Walking Dead A New Frontier - Season Finale - Official Trailer|Official Trailer Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Ida. (Photograph) *Last appearance of Rufus. (If spared in "Ties That Bind - Part 1") *Last appearance of Tripp. (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Last appearance of Ava. (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Last appearance of David García. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Gabriel Garcia. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Kate Garcia. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Salvador García. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Mariana García. (Photograph) *Last appearance of Francine. (Photograph) *Last appearance of Badger. (Photograph) *Last appearance of Max. (Photograph, Determinant) *Last appearance of Conrad (Photograph, Determinant) '' *Last appearance of Paul Lingard. ''(Photograph, Determinant) *Last appearance of Joan. (Photograph, Determinant) *Last appearance of Clint. (Photograph, Determinant) *This is the first episode since "No Time Left" where you can't play as Clementine. *First time a new season is being mentioned at the end of an episode. *This episode has a total of four endings, the second most before "No Going Back". *The book Conrad reads in this episode is Lonesome Dove by Larry McCurty. *This episode, like "Long Road Ahead", has a secret non-canon death. If you go to save Gabriel and David without Clementine, and if you fail to kill the final walker, Javier will be bitten on the neck, but Gabriel kicks it off. Javier and Gabriel talk and share their final words, where Gabriel tells Javier that David died, and Javier will tell Gabriel to find Kate and help her save Richmond. Javier will then die of blood loss, and you will be given the option to retry. Goofs/Errors/Animating Mistakes * Even if Tripp dies in 'Thicker than Water,' he will still appear for a brief second once everyone makes it onto the highway. * Many of Fern's facial animations appear to be unimplemented, as she expresses no emotion to having her arm broken or talking about her dead daughter. Her lips do not move whilst crying out in pain, either. **This was fixed in a later patch. * Eleanor's outcry when Tripp is executed in episode 4 is reused again, after David breaks Fern's arm. * If Rufus was killed in the first episode, after Fern's arm is broken, Gabe will still make a comment about the deceased Rufus, despite him not being there. * If Javi chops Rufus arm off, his mouth animation seems to sync poorly with his agonized screams. * After David tosses the gun away, it seems to appear in varying distances to and away from under a table in each shot the camera returns to it. In a first shot, the gun is right next to a table leg. In a second shot, the gun is directly in the middle of two table legs, and by the third shot, it's completely ahead of the table. * In one shot David wavers a gun to his side, but when there's a shot of Kate asking him why's he pointing at them, the shot switches to David already having raised up the gun and looking at it. * During the entire scene after David breaks Fern's arm, there's a brief but continuous loop of Fern crying in the background. * If Javier is forced to put down a zombified Kate, once he fires the gun and screams, none of the walkers are attracted to the sound. **Sometimes during this scene, the gunshot sound effect does not sync up with the animation. * A few lines by the characters don't match with the subtitles. * A few lines by the characters cut off abruptly before they are fully spoken. * There aren't many walkers around the generator when Javier draws close to it. But after the third cutscene, the generator is suddenly surrounded by walkers. * After the second cutscene at the generator, a walker may spawn behind you, killing you instantly, but only if you choose to walk at the right side. * There are numerous identical sets of walkers standing right next to each other in the crowded background during the stealth generator mission. * As David and Gabe take off in the truck, one of the walkers that follows after them is actually 2-dimensional, and can be fairly transparent depending on which system the game is played on. * If Clem decides to help Kate in Richmond and Javi goes after Gabe and David, when Javi returns to Richmond, searching for Kate, there's a severe glitch with one of Jesus' horseman, repositioning the horse out of the shot and literally dragging it to another position. * In the ending(s), after the pictures are placed on the wall, various shots will have them inexplicably rearranged in different places. * At the memorial wall is Mariana's stuffed animal that she had left at the Garcia home years ago (as seen in the flashback of "Above The Law"). It is unknown how it got there. * If Kate survives and is talking to Javi inside the church, she's the first to walk but stops for some reason. Next shot immediately shows her ahead as though she had been walking all along. * In the end, when Javi is talking to Jesus, there is a scene where Jesus positions his horse, and the horse seems have tilted downward in a very bizarre and awkward position, with neither of its fore legs or hind legs bent. Category:Season 3 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes Category:Season Finales